


Missing Ring

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamiya Makoto finds a ring, Himuro Tatsuya is missing a ring, and there's only a few ways this can end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Ring

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? I don't know. I honestly don't know.

Hanamiya Makoto usually wouldn’t be one to notice something like a necklace laying on the ground of a streetball court, but for some reason the silver chain holding an equally silver ring caught his eye. “Who’d leave something like that laying around?” He mumbled, picking it up between two fingers and watching it swing. “Whoever’d lost it must really not care.”

Little did he know at that very moment a Himuro Tatsuya reached into his pocket, looking for a familiar item, only to touch nothing. “Where’s the ring…?” He asked himself, reaching into his pocket again and still finding nothing, “Did it fall out when we were at the basketball court?”

“Why are you talking to yourself, Muro-chin?” Murasakibara asked as the black haired boy stood from where he was sitting, “Aren’t you gonna eat?”

“I can’t…I think I dropped my necklace when I was playing streetball earlier.” Himuro replied, “I need to go get it before someone else finds it.”

“Okay, but hurry back or I’ll eat your food.” Murasakibara said with a yawn, “Good luck finding the stupid necklace.”

“Gee, thanks so much Atsushi.” Himuro replied with a roll of his eyes, “I shouldn’t be long, so try to hold off on eating my food for at least a few minutes.”

“Sure, sure,” Murasakibara replied, “But if Muro-chin doesn’t leave soon I’ll eat it in front of him.”

“Alright, alright, I’m going.” Himuro sighed, walking out the door of the restaurant and making his way towards the streetball court. God, he hoped no one had taken the necklace and left.

He soon rounded the last corner he had to and almost ran right into Hanamiya, “Sorry, I should’ve paid closer attention to where I was going.” He mumbled, continuing into the streetball court, “It’s gotta be around here somewhere…”

“What are you looking for?” The other boy asked, turning to look at Himuro as the other teen began scouring the court.

“Oh, just a necklace that seems to have fallen out of my pocket.” Himuro replied, rubbing the back of his head, “But it looks like it didn’t fall out here…”

“Is this your necklace?” Hanamiya asked, pulling the chain he’d just shoved into his pocket out, dangling it in front of him.

“Oh, yeah that is!” Himuro exclaimed, walking towards the other teen, “Did you find it on the court and pick it up?”

“Yep.” Hanamiya replied, pulling it back when Himuro reached for it, “The real question is how do I know it’s really yours?”

“Why would I lie about it being mine?” Himuro asked, “It’s a ring I could afford in elementary school, there’d be no reason to lie if it wasn’t mine.”

“I dunno, how about you give some sort of proof that you bought it then.” Hanamiya replied, pulling the ring back further.

“Are you kidding me? One, I bought it in America and two, it was from a street vendor there's no way for me to have proof.” Himuro replied with a groan, “Look, a friend's waiting for me, can you just give me my necklace and I'll be on my way.”

“I’m still not sure it’s yours.” Hanamiya replied, taking a step back when Himuro approached, “So I’m not giving it to you.”

“I’m not going to play this game, give me the ring at least.” Himuro replied, “It actually kind of holds significance to me so I’d appreciate it.”

“Yeah, sure it does.” Hanamiya replied, “Did you buy it when your mommy wasn’t paying attention to you or something?”

“No, I bought two rings, a matching pair for my friend and I.” Himuro replied with a frown, “And I’d like to have mine back.”

“Sure you did.” Hanamiya replied with a smirk, taking another step back as he dangled the necklace between his fingers.

“You know what, fine.” Himuro replied, walking past Hanamiya, “Take my ring, see if I care.” He continued to walk away for a few moments before turning on his heel and reaching for his necklace. Unluckily for him, he lost balance, falling right into the other’s boy back and causing them both to tumble to the ground.

“What the hell are you doing?” Hanamiya asked, trying to pull himself out from under the other boy.

“Trying to get my ring.” Himuro replied, reaching for the silver without making an attempt to stand, “Just give it back.”

“Not until you get off of me.” Hanamiya replied, moving the ring further from the other boy.

“I’m not moving until you give me my ring!” Himuro said in reply, once again reaching towards the ring, “If you hand it here right now I’ll get up and leave without another word.”

“Or you could just get off of me and not look like a creep when someone walks by.” Hanamiya replied.

“Don’t act like it wouldn’t make you look just as weird.” Himuro replied, “Now give me back my ring!”

“Eh? Muro-chin, I thought you were looking for your dumb ring, why are you laying on a guy?” Came a familiar voice from behind the two boys on the ground, “Muro-chin is really weird.”

“I’m trying to get my ring, Atsushi. This guy picked it up and refuses to give it to me.” Himuro replied, turning his head back some to glance at the giant.

“So you had to jump on the other boy?” Murasakibara asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“Well...I tried to grab it when he wasn't expecting it but I lost balance and we both ended up on the ground…” Himuro replied, “So I decided I won’t get off him until he gives it to me.”

“Muro-chin really is weird.” Murasakibara whined before glancing at Hanamiya, “You should just give Muro-chin the ring, he likes it too much to give up on it.”

Hanamiya frowned, finally tossing the ring towards Himuro the best he could when being crushed under him, “Fine, there it is, now get off of me.”

“Thank you.” Himuro said with a smile, gripping the ring as he finally stood up, “I’m glad that was cleared up.”

“Whatever…” Hanamiya mumbled, standing up and dusting himself off. “I’ve never seen a guy so attached to a piece of jewelry.”

“Like I said, it has sentimental value for me.” Himuro replied, “Really, I dont even see why you’d care so much about if I was the real owner or not.”

“I dunno, I guess it was just fun to watch you stress over trying to get me to believe you.” Hanamiya replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Wow that’s…really rude.” Himuro said with a frown, crossing his arms.

“So is jumping on a guy just because he won’t give you a ring.” Hanamiya replied, walking out of the basketball court.

Himuro opened his mouth before closing it again, his frown deepening, “Touche.”

“Yeah, just don’t lose that again.” Hanamiya replied, “Unless you do that all the time so you can jump on people and knock them over.”

“I...I don’t lose it just so I can jump on people.” Himuro mumbled, “Whatever, let’s just go Atsushi, did you just throw my food away.”

“No, I ate it because Muro-chin was taking too long.” Murasakibara replied with a yawn.

“Of course you did…” Himuro mumbled, placing the necklace back around his neck and toying with the ring, “At least I got this back.”

 

 


End file.
